


phil lester's list of kisses

by danthrusts



Series: phan's list of kisses [2]
Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, First Person, Fluff, Food mentions, M/M, Sad Ending, Swearing, brief sexual stuff (it’s not detailed at all!!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthrusts/pseuds/danthrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Phil Lester reminisces a few of his favourite kisses with Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	phil lester's list of kisses

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on danthrusts.tumblr.com
> 
> #2 was thought up by my friendo casio!! thanks!!

1.) The First Kiss

He kept looking from my eyes to my lips. And I was staring at him pondering when I was actually going to make the move and kiss him like I’d wanted to do so long ago. I stared wantingly into his deep brown eyes, practically begging him to kiss me right in that moment as I was too afraid to do so. And then he did. And my lips that had once felt pressured went soft. And I just leant into him and kissed him back even harder. I felt myself melting into him like a piece of chocolate over a fire. His lips were warm and soft like I’d always imagined them. And when we pulled away, they formed the biggest, dorkiest smile ever and I couldn’t help but do the same.

2.) The “KMA” Kiss

“You know what, Phil? Kiss my ass.” Dan had said to me. He was mad about something that was so stupid I can’t even remember. I laughed and shook my head before saying, “Okay.” Before we knew it, Dan was bent over on my bed, his ass in my mouth, and screaming my name. From then on, the only time he told me to kiss his ass, was when he wanted me to literally make out with it. Which, may I say, was quite often after that happened.

3.) The Pancake Kiss

Dan and I were making pancakes for dinner. While stirring the batter, I accidentally got some on Dan’s brand new shirt (which I don’t think he should have been wearing while making pancakes in the first place. If it were up to me, he wouldn’t be wearing a shirt at all.). He looked at me in shock as I giggled. He placed his hand in the batter and slung some on my head. I responded by flinging some into his face. Before we knew it, there were no pancakes to be eaten and we were making out in the middle of our messy kitchen, dripping with pancake batter. When we pulled away, I glanced around the kitchen and smiled warily, before kissing him again. We ended up just getting Domino’s pizza that night.

4.) The “I Do” Kiss

Everything that was going on around me didn’t matter. All that mattered was him, Daniel James Howell, who was soon to take my last name. He was wearing a black tuxedo to ‘fit his aesthetic’ and he looked stunning in it. I had to hold my breath because he looked so gorgeous. His smile as he stared at me in awe while the wedding officiant spoke was breathtaking. And when the officiant asked me if I took him to be my husband, it took all I had not to grab his face in my hands and kiss his beautiful lips. I waited until he agreed to take me to be his husband before pulling his face toward me and pressing my smiling lips against his.

5.) The Sleepy Kiss

My favourite thing was when he was sleepy. Not tired, but sleepy. He got into this mood where he would absentmindedly sing little tunes and he would compliment me in the cutest ways ever, telling me that my 'eyes are an exception’ to his 'black aesthetic.’ and that my 'kisses are better than the prize at the bottom of the cereal box.’ and that I’m 'the Phil Bester than the Kanye Best.’ In the last one he would laugh so hard he’d almost wake himself up from his funk. Sleepy Dan was one of my favourite Dans. When he was sleepy, I tended to kiss his forehead, then his nose, and then his lips. I kissed them softly, letting them linger for longer than they had to, then mumbled that I loved him so much.

6.) The Goodbye Kiss

I had tears running down my face. We were both shouting at each other because he had cheated on me and how could I still love him after that? But I did. And I couldn’t let him know that because what he did was wrong and as much as my heart wanted us to work this out, my brain just couldn’t let it go. So as I was packing my bag to go stay with my parents, when he kissed me and asked me if I loved him, I replied “No.”.


End file.
